


HELP! I Need Somebody!

by Blaine_anderson127



Series: Baby Beatles Stories [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Caretaking, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_anderson127/pseuds/Blaine_anderson127
Summary: (Prequel to "Baby, It's You")Paul McCartney is 14 years old and he has lost his mother to cancer. His father, Jim, and younger brother Mike, don't know how to help him. Until Jim gets the idea to make Paul feel younger as a coping mechanism, also known as Age Regression.





	HELP! I Need Somebody!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Santana, a glee fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460004) by awesomesauce2014. 



"I don't know what to do, dad" Mike said worriedly.  
"I don't either son, Paul just hasn't been himself since your mum passed." Jim said sorrowfully.

Paul's mother, Mary, passed away on October 31st, 1956 from Breast Cancer. She had never said a word to the doctor's about a lump she found on her breast or the pain she was going through. She was a typical nurse that took care of everyone else, but not herself. And by the time they performed the Mastectomy, it was too late. Paul was 14 at the time.  
After Mary's passing, Paul was depressed for some time. He would stay in his room and just cry all day. He stopped playing his guitar and trumpet, he stopped showering and eating, and refused to talk to anyone about how he was feeling. Jim and Mike began to wonder if things would ever be the same with Paul, but they knew there wasn't the slightest chance unless they acted fast.  
Then, Jim got an idea. "Mike, go grab Paul's teddy from the den. I'll gather some blankets, food, and I'll call Nan, alright?".  
Mike nodded and went off to find Paul's stuffie.  
When Jim got off the phone with his mum and gathered the stuff he needed, he went to talk to Paul. Mike had returned with Paul's stuffed Bear. Jim told him that he would take it from here and to give them some time alone.  
When Jim entered Paul's bedroom, it was like a cave. Paul was lying in bed, tears still pouring down his face, his body reeking from not bathing, his stomach growled. The shades were drawn and his guitar was gaining dust in the corner.  
In this moment, Jim saw Paul as his little boy once again. Not a 14-year-old Teddy Boy who was in his first year of secondary school. But as his little boy who needed help from his daddy.

Jim sat on the edge of Paul's bed and began rubbing his son's back in gentle circles.  
Paul let out a small sob as he buried his face in his pillow.  
Jim frowned. "Shhh, Daddy's here, Ducky. Daddy's here."  
Paul sniffled and whispered through sobs, "...D-ducky?"  
Jim nodded. "Remember? I used to call you that when you were little."  
Paul sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, dad. I've just been missing mum a lot lately."  
Jim said "I understand. But son, you have to keep taking care of yourself. You can't stop living because you lose somebody. You know that, don't you?"  
Paul shrugged. "I just don't know how to feel better."  
Jim then handed Paul his teddy. "Maybe this will help." he said.  
Paul took the bear and cried as he hugged it close to his chest.  
Jim patted Paul's shoulder gently. "It's gonna be alright."  
Paul wiped his tears. "Why did you grab this, Dad?"  
Jim swallowed. "I have to talk to you about something son."

Paul looked up, looking slightly confused as to what there was to talk about.

"What is it dad?" he asked.  
Jim sighed softly. "Your nan and I found a new coping mechanism, and we think it'll help you. We dress you and treat you like a baby so that your mindset changes and it helps you forget about what's going on."

Paul thought about it momentarily and nodded as a form of saying he was on board.

Jim smiled and saw Paul as his baby pride and joy once again.  
"Well, what would you like to do first, ducky?"  
Paul tried going into little headspace, and tapped his chin as he thought about it. He was still rather upset, and wanted to be held.  
"Cwuddles?" he asked with a slight lisp.  
Jim nodded and took Paul in his arms, slowly laying back on the bed.  
Paul's thumb slipped into his mouth as he slowly fell asleep in his dad's arms.  
Jim patted Paul's back and cooed softly as the young boy fell fast asleep.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
